Ghostly
by kenzieee4
Summary: A story that takes place five years after the last episode of Sonic X that has Shadow in it. The gang finds themselves fighting a new enemy named Indigo. Slivaze included! some OCs too. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Found

Chapter 1

Rouge walked into the laboratory. Something was drawing her to that room. The arm band that she acquired from Sonic, although it was Shadow's, began to glow. As she continued walking, she began to see stasis pods. There was only one occupied. Rouge pressed her hand against the glass.

"Now I know why I was brought here..." She looked around and made sure no one was watching. She deactivated the stasis pod and waited. A figure stepped out.

"How...How long have I been gone?"

"Shadow! We thought...We thought you were dead! I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead...for roughly five years." Rouge answered, nearly shouting now.

"You what? You actually believed **I** was dead? Now what on earth will I do? Everyone thinks I'm dead!" Shadow said, being rather annoyed.

"The freedom fighters and Omega will be glad to see you.." Rouge said softly.

"Omega, maybe. But the freedom fighters? I thought Sonic truly hated me." was Shadow's amused reply.

"Sonic doesn't hate you, and he never has. And by the way, there are several new members of the Freedom Fighters, including me."

Shadow simply stared at Rouge. It was a cold, hard stare that chilled her down to the bone. Her heart went numb. Her good mood fell. In that instant, she felt Shadow's anger. His feeling of betrayal. She realized that Shadow, though he appeared rather simple, was a very complicated and conflicting person. More complicated than any of them could of guessed. Rouge guessed that if she got involved with him, it could bring dire consequences. So naturally, she got involved.

"Listen Shadow. Joining the freedom fighters was in my best interest. And to be honest, I think it's in your best interest too."

" Rouge, if I ever feel the need to join the freedom fighters, I will. But for now I must leave." "Wait Shadow!"

But by that time he had already teleported, using chaos control. Rouge decided to go back to the freedom fighters head quarters and let everyone know Shadow was alive, but his whereabouts were unknown. At the FF HQ, she burst through the doors and began babbling like an idiot. Anastasia hurried over.

"Rouge! What is the matter?"

"It's Shadow! H-H-He-He's alive!" Everybody turned and stared at her.

"He's...alive? Really?" asked Sonic from across the room.

"Yes he's alive!" Rouge answered exasperatedly.

"If he is truly alive, then where is he?" asked Knuckles skeptically.

"Well...He kind of got upset and, like, teleported to who knows where..."

"Oh, well, that's just FANTASTIC..." said Sonic rather sarcastically.

"We could really use Shadow's help...how did you upset him this time Rouge?" Blaze inquired.

"I simply told him I work for the freedom fighters now!"

"Well...I can see how that could upset him. But right now we need to worry about finding Shadow and getting him to help us defeat this strange enemy." Blaze expressed, rather worried.

" I concur." agreed Knuckles.

"Well...Let's think! Where has Shadow been known to go when he is upset?" inquired Amy.

"I know he likes to go to that old library with books about Camelot!" said Rouge.

"Well? Let's look there first." Sonic declared.

As they left, Anastasia began wondering why Shadow would go to that specific library."How odd..." she said to herself. "Really quite strange..."

"Oh um, hey guys! I almost forgot to mention this. His arm band always glows when he's close!" remembered Rouge.

"Well that's handy..." reflected Blaze.

As the group approached, the old, run down library, the arm band began to glow.

"Shadow must be close! His arm band is glowing!" exclaimed Amy. They all shuffled inside. "I see Shadow!" whispered Blaze.

"We have to take his chaos emeralds so he can't use his chaos powers!" Rouge said softly. They decided Sonic would have the best chance of grabbing the emeralds before Shadow noticed due to the fact he was the fastest. He slowly snuck up to Shadow until he was roughly twenty feet away. Then he raced in and grabbed the emeralds. Then, all the freedom fighters who had come came out and stood in front of Shadow.

"So...you take my chaos emeralds and confront me as an enemy. What? Are you planning to me in suspended animation once more..?" he asked suspiciously.

"Shadow, we only took the emeralds so you wouldn't just teleport as soon as you saw us. And no, our goal is not to put you in suspended animation again. We need your help to defeat whatever is after us." Blaze explained.

"Yet you only recently found out I was alive. It's a bit suspicious you see." Shadow retaliated.

"Honestly Shadow. We were wishing you were here to help us before Rouge found you. We sent her to that old Eggman laboratory for a reason you know. We hoped we could find you. It's still a miracle she found you though. If she hadn't, we would have given up all hope of ever finding you." Amy said defiantly.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you found me I must say." Shadow said with a smirk. "And I suppose I'll help you. You really do seem as if you require help...but what exactly will we have to defeat?"

"Well...we um...don't exactly know, you see...it's hard to track...we just know something is hunting us down." Anastasia explained sheepishly.

"Well...alright then...I'll attempt to help." Shadow said reluctantly.

"We'll supply a room for you at head quarters." Rouge offered.

" I think I'll take that offer. My home is most likely destroyed anyways..." Shadow said, not truly meeting anyones eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Indigo

Chapter 2

As they approached headquarters, Shadow got a strange feeling that someone, or something was watching them. He felt as if they were walking straight into a trap. "Everyone! Don't move. Something is watching us.! Don't walk right into it's trap!" He whispered.

They were all perfectly still. A Strange, black figure came into view.

"Well done Shadow. You were the only one who didn't fall for my trap. Good, for the trap your true enemy sets up will be much, much more deceptive, and more camouflaged." said the strange figure.

"Who are you, if you are not a foe? Why would you set up a trap if you were uncertain whether I would detect it or not, if you truly are not an enemy?" inquired Shadow, though he was being very cautious due to the fact that the figure was unknown, and could be anyone really.

"I am Indigo...Indigo the fox. And I knew that your uncanny senses would detect a trap as simple as the one I set up. I am not an enemy...I am merely a girl who happened to walk by and notice you. I simply wanted to test your skills by setting up a trap. I meant no harm. Really!" Indigo explained slyly.

Shadow realized she was not to be trusted when he saw her sly smile.

"Don't trust her. She may be telling part of the truth, but definitely not all of it. She is part of something bigger, something that could alter everything. Take caution when speaking to her. Don't try to understand her riddles either...Unless you believe you have the brainpower..." Shadow whispered to the group.

"Hey! I heard some of that!" Indigo said, pretending to be hurt by Shadow's perspective of her.

"Oh honey...don't worry about Shadow! He's just a big fat Meany isn't that right?" Rouge attempted to console the little fox.

"Rouge! Don't fall for it! She's luring you in!" Shadow called out, but Rouge just gave him evil eyes and called him "rude and suspicious of anyone he sees".

"I'm standing right here you know..." he said, rather upset now.

"You know what Indigo! I think we'll give you Shadow's room and let you stay there. Shadow will be able to find his own place!" Rouge smiled as she said this. Indigo turned her back to everyone and faced Shadow. She gave him an evil smile and winked.

"Guys! Come on! Are you really going to fall for that fox's tricks?" Shadow exclaimed. "Shadow...give it up already! She's not evil!" Rouge shouted to him as she walked away with Indigo. Everyone went with her except Blaze.

"Shadow, I believe you. I think she's evil. And you can stay at my place until you find somewhere to live..."

"Thank you Blaze. Right now we need to worry about exposing Indigo as the inferno she is!" Shadow implied forcefully.

"I comply..."

"How we are going to do this though...I honestly have no idea. That little fox is fairly cunning...but not cunning enough to beat us...Right Blaze?"

"Of course Shadow..." She led him to her house, which was actually quite far from the Freedom Fighters Headquarters. After about an hour of walking, they reached Blaze's house.

"We're here!" Blaze exclaimed as she smiled. Her house was a beautiful little cottage that had a forest for a backyard. It provided plenty of privacy.

"It's a really...nice...home...And the forest right next door is just an added bonus..." Shadow said respectfully, though truly he thought it was so cute it was revolting. They walked inside the cottage.

"Alright... I'll show you to your room." Blaze said happily.

"I can't wait to see it..." Shadow said half-heartedly. She led him into a room. Shadow looked like he was gonna vomit when he saw it. It was pink, frilly, and gauzy, three things Shadow couldn't stand. Blaze just started snickering.

"Are you serious..." Shadow said, very annoyed at that point.

"What Shadow? Don't you like your room?" Blaze burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you! I'll show you your real room now." She said, still chuckling to herself.

"Okay..." Shadow said hesitantly.

She led him into a plain, normal, average room.

"Well! I'm off to bed. Goodnight Shadow!" Blaze said as she left the room.

"Well...this room is satisfactory...and I suppose I do need some rest..." was Shadow's last thought before he was swept into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Maria And Camelot

Chapter 3:

Shadow was dreaming.

"Shadow...Shadow?" a girl's voice called out.

"Wha-?' he started to say, but was cut off by the voice.

"Shadow! You promised! Have you forgotten about your promise?" the girl called out again.

"Who...Who are you...?" he asked. Then it dawned on him.

"M- Maria? Is...that you?" he called out.

"Oh Shadow... I've been trying to contact you through your dreams for years!" Maria said as she ran out and hugged him. He was taken aback for a moment, but he hugged her back.

"Wait...what promise are you speaking of?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry! I forgot about your amnesia! It's a strange case you know..." Maria apologized. "Amnesia? What have I forgotten?" Shadow pondered.

"Well, I suppose I can explain. You promised to help people Shadow! And you haven't exactly done that..." She said sorrowfully.

"Well...better to be late than never." Shadow said, although he wasn't joking.

"Oh! Right! You must hurry and save your friends from Indigo! There is more to her than meets the eye!" Maria said.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Shadow called out, but he was woken up abruptly. "Shadow! Someones here to see you!" Blaze shouted in his ear.

"All right, all right! I'm awake...I"ll be out in a minute..." Shadow said groggily. A few minutes later he came out, and saw Knuckles waiting for him. He looked rather panicked. "Shadow! You were right about Indigo! There's something very strange about her! I think she's a ghost!" Knuckles said worriedly.

"How interesting...a ghost now...I guess that's what Maria meant..." Shadow said to himself, completely forgetting about Blaze and Knuckles.

"Maria? Who's that?" Blaze inquired.

"Huh? Oh...just an old friend..." he answered absent mindedly. "Oh! Well...um...so..." Knuckles tried to think of something to say, but failed miserably.

"Yes Knuckles?" Blaze asked, not noticing how awkward the moment was.

"Oh! I was just going to say...Today's a um...beautiful day! Yeah. That's what I was gonna say..." was Knuckles reply.

"Um...if you call rainy and muddy nice..." Blaze giggled and gestured out the window.

"Well! Anyways...What's the plan Shadow?" Knuckles changed the subject quickly.

"Well, I don't know! I need to know more about Indigo before I can confront her!" Shadow lashed out angrily.

"Whoah! Calm down! I didn't mean to offend! Yeesh!" Knuckles cried out indignantly. "Listen I'm sorry I lashed out. I have no reason to take my anger out on you." Shadow said. "What's wrong Shadow?" Blaze asked, her concern showing on her face.

"Just drop it, okay!" he said, walking out into the rain.

"Chaos Control!"

"Welp...he's gone now Blaze..." Knuckles pointed out.

"I see that captain state the obvious..." Blaze said rather rudely. Knuckles turned even more red than he already is.

"Cool it Knuckles..." he said to calm himself down.

At the freedom fighters head quarters, Rouge was chatting with Indigo.

"Why's that guy Shadow so mean?" Indigo asked.

"Oh that's just because he's suspicious of anyone and everyone sweetie. And he's touchy. Don't worry about him anymore..." Rouge answered.

Right then, Blaze and Knuckles rushed in.

"We have a teensy little problem..." they said.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"Shadow's gone again..." they explained.

"Check the library again." Rouge said flatly.

"We have no more interest in him anymore. Indigo will be more helpful than ten Shadows, and she's much nicer also."

"Well. I suppose we can look at the library..." Blaze said as she walked out, and Knuckles followed her.

"Okay...we just make a left here and...HOLY CRAP." Knuckles saw Dr. Eggman standing in the doorway of the library.

" Looking for Shadow you two?" He said antagonistically. "Better hurry! He's getting sucked into the past!"

"What do you mean? Blaze asked.

" I mean, he's being sucked into Camelot!" Eggman said with mock concern. Blaze and Knuckles pushed past him and rushed into the library. Just as Shadow was being sucked inside the book, they grabbed him. They were all sucked into Camelot. Shadow could see they were falling. He grabbed Knuckles and Blaze.

"Chaos, Control!"

They appeared on the ground, instead of crashing to the earth.

"Oh thank you Shadow!" Blaze said gratefully. Shadow simply nodded curtly and walked away. Blaze followed, and Knuckles quickly pursued her.

" Please don't leave us here!" Blaze pleaded. Shadow sighed.

"Oh all right. Follow closely, and don't get lost."

"Who said your boss?" Knuckles challenged.

"Who the hell just saved your ass?" Shadow retaliated.

"Well...when you put it that way..." Knuckles sighed and followed Shadow and Blaze reluctantly. Shadow led them through several towns until they found Camelot Castle. Then, they saw three knights.

"Oh my god! They look just like us, but in suits of armor!" Knuckles exclaimed. Shadow slapped the top of his head.

"SHUT UP! We can not be seen by those knights, They are our knightly counterparts! If they see us, it would be catastrophic!" Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles hid in the bushes. "Lancelot!"

" Yes, Percival?"

"I think that something is in these bushes. I just saw something moving! Gawain, do you think we should check to make sure?"

"Definitely! There's most likely thieves who want to break into the castle in them!"

Sir Lancelot, Shadow's counterpart, Sir Percival, Blaze's counterpart, and Sir Gawain, Knuckles' counterpart, looked behind those bushes. There was nothing there.


	4. Chapter 4 Silver

Chapter 4

Shadow sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness we got out of there!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yes. It's a good thing that once again, I used chaos control any saved the day." Shadow said. Knuckles was still upset about Shadow slapping him.

"Why did you slap me? You couldn't just say shut up, you had to slap me! Because your Shadow, and you think you can do whatever you want because your the Ultimate Life Form or whatever! Well I'm sick of it. Let's see who the real ultimate life form is!" Knuckles challenged. Shadow simply sighed.

"If you really want to Knuckles..."

Knuckles dived at Shadow and swung at him. His fist hit air.

"What the-" he cried out.

"Behind you!" Shadow taunted.

Knuckles turned around and again, punched air.

"All right Shadow! Stop playing dirty!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Who said I was playing dirty? I'm not even using my true power..." Shadow said, and he appeared next to Knuckles.

"Oh all right...I give up." Knuckles resigned.

"But this isn't over!" he added.

"Um...by the way...where...are we?" Blaze asked.

"A small village in...the middle of nowhere." Shadow answered.

"We need to figure out how to leave this world."

"Can't you just use chaos control?"

"Without my armbands, that would use too much of my energy. Moving through dimensions is no easy task you know."

"I wish Silver was here." Blaze said softly.

"I don't." Knuckles said under his breath.

"Silver..." Shadow racked his memory, but he couldn't seem to remember Silver.

"I've heard that name before."

"Oh Shadow! Do you really not remember who Silver is?" Blaze asked.

"Nope. I don't."

"I'm sorry. It must be terrible to lose your memory." she said.

"And I'm sorry your a bottomless pit of me me me me me me me." Knuckles snickered under his breath.

"I would shut up if I were you Knuckles. Shadster's gonna get mad, and you don't wanna see him mad!" someone yelled into Knuckles' ear.

He spun around in suprise and saw Silver collapse to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Why you little..." Knuckles tried to keep a straight face, but gave up and smiled.

Silver walked over to Shadow.

"Hey Shadster!"

Shadow didn't respond. Silver noticed the lack of recognition.

"Shadow? It's me, Silver!"

"Forgive me...amnesia is an obstacle I am struggling to overcome." Shadow explained.

"My bad. I'm glad you get over your amnesia Shadster. And...I also forgot that in this time period, we're not good friends yet." Silver apologized.

He turned and saw Blaze standing dumbstruck.

"Oh! Hey Blaze!" He flashed her a smile. Blaze ran up and hugged him.

"Whoah...take it easy Blaze. It's only been..."

"It's only been a year? A year is too long Silver!" Blaze hugged him tighter.

Silver pulled away.

"Blaze...I told you, we can't be together anymore. There's still technically an entire dimension separating us.." Silver told her.

"Well...I'M BACK IN YOUR DIMENSION YOU IDIOT!" Blaze shouted.

"So what's to keep us apart now?"

"It just...won't work!" Silver said lamely.

"Silver...what aren't you telling me?"

"Oh um...trust me Blaze. You don't wanna know." Silver answered, now hiding behind Shadow and Knuckles.

"Shadow Knuckles, step aside." Blaze said, and her hands glowed with fire Knuckles ran and hid behind a few buildings, but Shadow stepped beside Silver.

"Blaze. Cool it. You may drastically alter the future, and ultimately destroy us all if you harm Silver. And, he's one of the few people left I can actually put up with."

"Thanks pal!" Silver thanked Shadow gratefully.

Blaze sighed.

"Oh all right. For you Shadow, I won't do anything to Silver. But, I want to know what he isn't telling me." Shadow glanced at Silver, and he sighed.

"Blaze...knowing your future can corrupt your past. And remember, the future is never absolute! It can always change!" Silver warned.

"Just tell me!" Blaze demanded.

"Okay...this involves you Shadow...In roughly...I dunno...maybe three years, you two go to space colony A.R.K. You will find a room full of Shadow robots. One will activate. It will greet Shadow, but call Blaze an intruder and...shoot her. That's all I know. I don't know what will happen to you Blaze." Silver told them this quickly.

"Very well. I simply forget this conversation. It never existed. " Blaze said coldly.

"Look. I warned you, didn't I? I told you, but NOOO. You don't listen..." Silver said exasperatedly. "I told you, I'm going to forget you ever told me that." Blaze said, now walking towards Knuckles' hiding place.

"I won't forget. I'll protect her Silver. I"ll make sure no robots touch her." Shadow assured him.

"Well...um...thanks..."Silver thanked half heartedly.

Shadow studied him for a moment.

"Okay, There's something your not telling me. And you really should tell me." Shadow said with a slightly amused expression.

"Oh all right. I made all that up. Blaze...Blaze seals Iblis inside her. If I get involved with her, I'll just get more sad when she had to leave." Silver admitted.

"Well, alright. I won't tell anyone you lied. I find it strange though. If you like her, and she likes you, why not be with her now instead of worrying about the future... Oh well..." "Anyways, I think it's time to figure out how to get out of this world." Silver and Shadow went over to Blaze and Knuckles and began forming a plan.


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow's Decision

Chapter 5

"All right. So we know that in order to get out of Camelot, we need to get inside Camelot Castle." Silver told

Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles. "Which should be easy." Knuckles said happily. "Not exactly. There's still out knightly

counterparts we have to worry about. And by the way Silver, do you have a knightly counterpart?" Shadow asked, and smirked at Knuckles' angry face.

"As A matter of fact, I do. Sir Galahad." Silver said happily.

Knuckles started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I know." Shadow said grimly.

"G-Galahad is Lancelot's son!" Knuckles said, now laughing so hard he fell to the ground. "Ooooooooh..." Silver was now staring at the ground.

"This is totally...not...awkward..."

"What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, was that we need a way into the castle without Percival, Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot seeing us. This could prove to be a challenge." Shadow told them.

"You could always just use chaos control to get us inside the castle." Blaze suggested. "Yes, but theres always a chance that the knights will be in the room we materialize in. It's too risky." Shadow explained to her.

"Oh. Right. I did not think of that."

"Okay. Well. Let's just start walking to the castle!" Silver said as he began walking, and everyone followed him. After about three day of walking, Knuckles began to complain.

"Why don't you just use chaos control and get us out of this world Shadow?" he complained.

"Look, I already told you. It would use too much of my energy. I could be destroyed." Shadow explained again angrily.

"Sounds like a pretty lame excuse to me..."Knuckles muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, SOUNDS LIKE A PRETTY LAME EXCUSE TO ME!"Knuckles shouted.

"Let me get this straight...You expect me to risk getting destroyed...for your lazy ass?" Shadow asked with raised eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well...let's take a vote, just to be fair. Those in favor of me using chaos control now, raise your hand." Shadow said.

Knuckles raised his hand.

"All those in favor of me waiting until we get to the castle, raise your hand." Silver raised his hand.

"Blaze, what's your vote?" Knuckles asked.

"I- uh- um..." Blaze stuttered.

"Blaze, your vote will change the fate of the world. Choose wisely!" Silver cautioned.

"Gee, talk about no pressure..." Blaze mumbled.

"C'mon Blaze. Let;s just get outta here!" Knuckles attempted to persuade her.

"No Blaze! The world need Shadow! WE can't let him be destroyed because some people," Silver glanced at Knuckles," Are lazy." "Well..." Blaze began thinking.

"Hold on. How would you lose your energy? Don't you have your armbands?" Silver asked Shadow.

"No...I seem to have lost them somewhere." Shadow responded.

"Hm...that reminds me of something I'm supposed to give you...but I don't remember what..." Silver pondered.

"I have reached a decision. Because of...events...that take place in my future, I think Shadow should use chaos control...now!" Blaze said coldly, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well. The decision has been made." Shadow said, glancing at Silver.

"Wait! I won't let you Shadow. And Blaze...your the one who wanted to check out the warehouse! You drag Shadow in there!" Silver said, sinking deeper into his lies. Blaze simply stood there, realizing the possible consequences of her actions.

"I-I-I withdraw my vote!" She said urgently.

"No! You can not withdraw your vote!" Knuckles yelled at her angrily.

"What?" Silver exclaimed.

"You can't tell her what to do! And besides, who made you boss?"

"I made myself boss." Knuckles claimed. All of a sudden, they heard laughter. It was strange, almost insane laughter. Silver spun around an saw Shadow laughing his ass off.

"Holy Crap! Shadow's...laughing! He...never laughs!" Silver exclaimed soflty. He ran over to Shadow. "Shadow? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Shadow stopped laughing. "I think we should leave now..." he said, noticing everyone staring at him.

"I think you should rest for awhile Shadow. You need sleep or something." Silver told him.

"No. We need to leave. Now." Shadow said again. He pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Wait. Your not thinking of using-" Blaze exclaimed.

"Chaos-"

"Wait you can't!" Silver said angrily, and he swiped the chaos emerald.

"Damn. How many chaos emeralds does he have?" Knuckles asked under his breath.

"Shut the hell up Knuckles!" Silver shouted angrily.

"Just a simple question..." he muttered.

Shadow sighed. "Everyone, hold on." he said, and the held the chaos emerald to the sky.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	6. Chapter 6 The traitor, Anastasia

Chapter 6

Silver woke up with his face flat on the ground. He spit out a mouthful of dirt and jumped up. He looked around to see where he was. He was in the old library. Blaze and Knuckles were awake, and leaning over someone. Silver ran over to them.

"Morning sleepyhead." Blaze joked.

"Now's not the time for jokes Blaze..." Knuckles told her, exasperated.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Silver asked, now beginning to panic.

"You tell him Blaze!"

"No, You tell him Knuckles!"

"No, you tell him!"

"No, you tell him!"

They began bickering amongst themselves.

"Oh My God! Tell me what?" Silver shouted, breaking up Blaze and Knuckles' little fight.

"I'll tell him." Blaze volunteered reluctantly. "It's Shadow...He's..."

"He's dead? Oh It's all my fault! I can't believe it! I killed my best friend, and not to mention the entire future is probably destroyed!"

"What? No! He's not dead! He just won't wake up!" Blaze explained.

"Well that's just grea- Wait a second! He won't wake up? Thats terrible! What if he NEVER wakes up?" Silver yelled, now completely panicked.

"Silver! Calm DOWN. Shadow will be FINE. Just, calm down." Blaze assured him.

"How am I supposed to calm down? My best friend is passed out, possibly forever, the future may be totally destroyed, and I'm supposed to calm down! Silver yelled, now hyperventilating.

"Knuckles! Do something to calm him down!" Blaze whispered.

"What? How am I supposed to calm him down?" Knuckles cried out angrily.

"I don't know! Just do something!" Blaze told him.

Knuckles picked up a book and threw it at Silver. "Ow! What was that for?" Silver asked, annoyed. "Good. You calmed down. Now let's take Shadow to Rouge's place. She may be able to help." Knuckles told him. He walked over and picked up Shadow.

"Alright. Let's go."

A few hours later, the group arrived at Rouge's condo. Silver walked up and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rouge called out.

"Uh, it's Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles."

"Oh. Alright. Come in, I guess."

They walked in.

"So what do you need?" Rouge asked, glancing at Knuckles, who was holding Shadow. "We need your help to wake him up." Blaze told her, gesturing towards Shadow.

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you have anything that belongs to Shadow?"

"Well, I'd have to think. And you know what would make me think faster? A chaos emerald!"

Silver sighed. "Oh alright." he said, and he handed Rouge a chaos emerald. "Well, I do have Shadow's armbands. Would they help by any chance?" Rouge asked, and she handed them to Silver.

"Well. Thanks for your help Rouge, but we should probably get going now!" Knuckles said as he opened the front door.

"Oh. Well. Good luck with Shadow." Rouge told them half-heartedly as they walked out the door.

"Right...Where are we gonna go now?" Silver asked. "We could always just head back to my house." Blaze suggested.

"Oh. Okay."

They slowly walked towards Blaze's house. About an hour later, they arrived.

"Damn. I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep." Knuckles said as he walked inside. Soon, the entire group had passed out.

At Rouge's house, Indigo was getting upset. "Anastasia! Why didn't you take Shadow's armbands from that idiotic bat?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Indigo! I didn't know Shadow could be awakened with them!" Anastasia cried out indignantly.

"Well, how are we going destroy Shadow now? We sent him to Camelot, but that didn't work! That kid Silver messed all my plans up!" Indigo said angrily.

"I think we should force him back into the future." Anastasia suggested.

"Yes. That's brilliant!" Indigo said with an eerie smile.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

Chapter 7

Shadow woke up and saw an otter girl staring down at him.

"Who the hell?" he said as he jumped up.

"Hi! I'm Aqua."

"Uh huh..."

Shadow looked around and spotted Silver. He shrugged sheepishly at Aqua's behaviour. Blaze walked over. "Are you alright Shadow?"

"Sure...I'm...Fantastic...Now who the hell is Aqua?"

"It's a long story..."Silver explained. "Well, I have a long time, so explain." Shadow practically demanded. "Well...Aqua is a friend of Knuckles...and...the founder of the-" Silver began to say, but Knuckles punched his shoulder. "Ow! WHAT?" Silver protested as he grimaced in pain.

"Silver...you probably shouldn't tell Shadow about that THING Aqua founded. It's a bad idea." Blaze whispered.

"Oh...Okay..."

"Okay...whatever. I'm not even going to ask what you're talking about." Shadow said exasperatedly. Silver just nervously laughed. "I was meaning yo ask, how'd you wake me up? I though you wouldn't even have bothered..."

"Well, we got your armbands from Rouge, for a small fee of one chaos emerald!"

"Hm...doesn't exactly seem fair. I don't think I'm worth a chaos emerald."

"I think you are Shadow. I Think you are."

"I was only made to create destruction. I was only created to destroy! I'm worth nothing...not even a lousy chaos emerald."

"I've never heard Shadow talk that way..." Knuckles whispered to Aqua.

"Well. There are four types of people in this world. The cup's half full; the cup's half empty; the cup's half full, half empty, wait...what was the question again?; and the Hey! I ordered a coke! People." Aqua told Knuckles earnestly. He just stared at her.

"Uh...yeah...you just get weirder and weirder..." he mumbled.

"You know guys...I should really get going..." Shadow said sort of absent- mindedly as he opened the door. He found himself staring into Indigo's cold, heartless eyes. "Oh great..." he said, and he backed into the house.

"There she is..."

"There who is?"

"Indigo..."

Silver caught his first glimpse of Indigo.

"What the TOAST! She's a GHOST?" he cried out. "Oh hey...that rhymed..."he added under his breath.

Indigo sighed. "Don't even attempt to harm me. Your efforts would be futile. I am a ghost, therefor I cannot be hurt. If you do not resist, I will kill you as quickly and painlessly as possible..." she said, almost robot-like.

"You know I can't die Indigo..." Shadow said, slightly amused. "Yes, but I can make you watch your friends die, including Mr. Future." Indigo said seriously. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Blaze's hands ignited with fury. Indigo laughed.

"You silly girl...you could not even to hope to destroy me with fire..."

"You're wrong!"

Blaze sent a huge ball of flame towards Indigo. She blocked it with a wave of her hand.

"Hah! I told you you foolish girl!"

Indigo lifted Blaze and trapped her in the air. It seemed as if the life force was getting sucked out of her.

"Blaze!" Silver cried.

"Hah! You foolish boy! You cannot stop me!" Indigo yelled. Silver's hands glawed with his pschokenetic power. He trapped Indigo's spirit.

"Shadow! Hurry! I can't hold her much longer!" he cried. Shadow quickly sealed Indigo's spirit in a metal jar. Blaze to the ground. Knuckles ran over to Blaze and helped her to her feet.

"Oh Knuckles! I'm fine!" She reassured him. She ran over to Silver. He smiled weakly, then fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 A Happily Ever AfterSort Of

Chapter 8

Silver woke up and found he was in Blaze's living room. He glanced around and saw Blaze cooking, Knuckles lounging in a chair, and Shadow reading a newspaper.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Welcome back to reality pal."

"Is Silver awake?" Blaze asker, and she ran over to were Silver was laying, completely forgetting about the food she was cooking.

"Um….Hey Blaze!" Silver smiled. Blaze pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Silver! I was so worried! Never worry me like that again!"

"I can't promise, but I'll try. And I didn't think you'd still be here Shadow!"

Shadow looked up from his newspaper.

"Of course I'm still here. You **are** my friend."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

Silver pulled away from Blaze and hugged Shadow.

"Oh Shadow! You're the best friend I could ever have, even though you're kind of mean, grouchy, angry, and sarcastic!"

Shadow was completely taken aback. He attempted to pull away, but Silver just hugged him tighter.

"Er…Thanks Silver…"

Silver immediately pulled away. He blushed beet red.

"Um…sorry Shadow. I got a little carried away."

Blaze and Knuckles just looked at each other and started cracking up. Shadow sighed.

"It's alright Silver."

He walked over and slapped Knuckles again.

"Oh that's it!" Knuckles yelled and meant to hit Shadow, but Silver had unfortunately walked exactly where he landed his punch.

"OH MY GOD! THE PAIN!"

Blaze ran over.

"Silver! Are you alright?"

"I think my arm's broken…."

Blaze felt his arm. "It's broken." She spun around and faced Knuckles.

"I'm sorry! I meant to punch Shadow, not Silver!"

"It's…okay…" Silver assured, though he was still grimacing.

"Oh alright." Blaze sighed. She heard the smoke detector go off and ran over to her very burnt food. She turned the heat off and walked back over.

"Oh, uh, by the way…When are you going to go back to the future?"

"Um…tomorrow I guess.."

"Tomorrow? Really?"

"Yeah….Now I'm still tired…so I'm gonna go back to sleep." Silver said, an he walked over to he couch and drifted off almost immediately.

"Oh Knuckles! Isn't he so cute when he's asleep!"

"Um…I guess?"

Blaze sat down next to Silver and fell asleep watching him.

The next morning, she bandaged Silver's arm while Knuckles made breakfast. Shadow just watched with a slightly amused expression.

"Breakfast's ready!"

Silver, assisted by Blaze, walked over to the breakfast table. Shadow sighed and reluctantly followed. After they ate, Silver began preparing to leave. About an hour later, he was ready.

"Are you ready to leave Blaze?"

"Yes."

After a quick goodbye, Silver took them back to the future.

"Goodbye." Shadow whispered to himself, a second too late.


End file.
